1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber array module, and more particularly, to a metal coated optical fiber array module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roughly three technologies are required to manufacture optical waveguide devices on various planar substrates using planar waveguide technology: waveguide design, waveguide fabrication, and packaging. Here, the packaging technology is the key to obtaining the best optical properties of the optical waveguide device. Particularly in manual devices, the connection between an optical fiber and an optical waveguide is an important factor in producing low-priced optical devices.
As for optical waveguide devices, waveguides can be arrayed at accurate intervals by exposure and etching, but it is very difficult to accurately arrange single-core and multi-core optical fibers when the optical fibers are attached to the waveguides. In general, when the optical fibers are arranged and arrayed, uniform holes for receiving the optical fibers are formed in a silicon substrate or metal substrate, and used to fix the optical fibers.
An accurate process is required to form a device for fixing the optical fibers. Also, when the ends of the optical fibers are polished after the optical fibers are loaded, careful attention is needed because the optical fibers are thin. Furthermore, since the thin optical fibers have a small surface area, they have only a small contact surface when attached to the waveguide device, leading to weak attachment. These problems deteriorate the overall performance of the waveguide device. Also, in a general optical fiber array module, optical fibers and grooves for fixing the optical fibers are damaged during polishing.